Joe Coletta
Joe is big...very big Repping Joe can, for a fact, reps at 300 lbs. for bench press. (*Accurate as of 8/29/2008) ---- 14% Joes percent body fat. He gets offended easily so I suggest you know this incase it gets brought up randomly in a conversation. This fact has arisen one day during Spanish class when, once again, Joe's classmates were putting him one the spot and were discussing how big he was. For some reason that will never be explained, Joe got a wild hair up his ass to mention that he does, in fact, have a 14% body fat index. Most of Joe's class stared at him with utter confusion followed by a subtle snicker. Mr. Coletta to this day doesn't know why he brought up such a pointless tidbit of information, but Cory Pray refuses to let him forget it. The urban legend As LEGEND would have it, Joe once picked a black toyota highlander over his head at ozzfest, and tossed it across the entire parking lot. The witnesses were all completely trashed, so this will remain a story shrouded by mystery. Another story has been told about when lifegaurding, Joe apparently protected fought a shark and suplexed it. Rivalry with Cory Pray Joe has had a long time rivalry with fellow Wazooian Cory "The Blender" Pray. This rivalry reached his peak when Cory revealed his utter disdain for linemen. They have been competing ever since. Big Jokes and The Brute Battles Since junior year, Joe Coletta has been the target of a barrage of what he has dubbed "big jokes." They are not condescending in anyway but are in fact complements of Joe's physical stature. Joe's posse often jokes about Joe performing absurd feats of strength, for example, shitting bricks. Though flattering, the jokes often grow redundant and somewhat annoying. But Joe's teddy bear like demeanor accepts them as what they are...jokes. When the big jokes began to escalate during the mid part of junior year. Joe began to grow cocky and arrogant. He began losing friends as a result of his arrogance. February 2006, FFF3 came upon us. Joe sought this as his chance to prove his physical dominance at the first ever Brute Battles. Joe was seeded as the number one brute with his tag team partner boot, Giovanni Colantonio. However, a sudden case of epilepsy prevented G from competing. So Joe was forced to go solo. After making quick work of several competitors, Coletta sought a tougher challenger. He got his wish in the form of a handicap match against fellow brutes Jake Spillane and Jake Farrar. The battle raged ferociously for three days and nights. At one point, Coletta was successful in throwing Spillane off his back with one arm, or so the story goes. However, fatigue overcame Coletta and the combined force of Spillane and Fararr was enough to silence Joe's reign. This was the first time Joe was bested in a feat of physical dominance. Since then, he has become humble about his physique and now only uses it for good. Joe regained his friends but still demands a rematch. He has yet to receive it. Honor Unbeknownst to most, Joe is in fact one of the most honest and honerable men on the face of this earth. Because of this, he deserves to be respected not only for his physical stature, but his moral stature as well. =Skits= *Bushido Burrito *The Dream *Franco's Computer *Gangs of Medfield *Joe Coletta Size Me *Let it Be *The Montreal Skit